


Show Pony

by Catforsaken



Series: Creature Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Creature Stiles, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Kelpie - Freeform, Nonhuman Stiles, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles-centric, The Hale Pack - Freeform, nonhuman!stiles, unicorn, unicorn!sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catforsaken/pseuds/Catforsaken
Summary: Honestly, Stiles wishes that he could go back in time and stop the pack from discovering that he is a hybrid. All their questions and jokes are getting ridiculous. He does not fart rainbows.





	Show Pony

Despite what the pack thought, Stiles was very much inhuman. Both his parents were supernatural beings, so it would've been odd had Stiles been born human. No, Stiles was a hybrid, half Unicorn and half Kelpie. His mother was a Kelpie, a water horse that was known in Scotland folklore for drowning humans. Her horse form was an enchanting black mare with a constantly dripping mane. His father, ironically, was a Unicorn, a peace-loving horned horse that was once hunted to near extinction for said horns and captured for their beauty. His other form was a pure white stallion with a golden horn and hooves. Two very different creatures with different views coming together to birth him, a hybrid. The only one of his kind.

Stiles was planning on keeping this a secret from the pack(besides Scott because Scott was his bro and bros told each other everything) for a little while longer, unfortunately for him, he was going through a second puberty specific to Unicorns(which could begin between the ages of fifteen and twenty). On the upside, Stiles was having unbelievable good luck(Mr.Harris being sick for two weeks, leaving them with a fun substitute and that new Marvel movie was on sale). On the downside, there was a constant ache deep within his bones that urged him to shift, yet his body was not ready to shift and this left Stiles with no other option but to wait it out.

 "Da~d, it hurts," Stiles whined, rolling around a nest that had once been his bed. "Make it stop."

"I know it hurts, son, but there's nothing we can do to stop it. You'll have to wait it out. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." His father's words did nothing to comfort him through the pain.

* * *

 

This ache went on for weeks with no signs of stopping when all Stiles wanted was for it to be over and done with. So, of course, he finally shifts when he doesn't want to. During pack over night in the newly built Hale house while they were watching some chick flick(it was Lydia's turn to pick the movie).

"Uhg...hmm..." He moaned in great discomfort.

The pack paused the movie and gave Stiles all their attention when they noticed that he was in pain.

"Eh, Batman, you good over there?" Erica called, frowning in concern.

"N-no," he gasped, stumbling to his feet. "Scott, it's...it's happening."

Scott shot up from his spot beside Allison in alarm. "Now?! It's happening now?!"

"Yes, now. Outside, Scott, I need to be outside," Stiles croaked.

And then, Scott was beside him, helping him to the front door. Stiles leaned into his best friend's hold as his body began to spasm and ripple with the need to change. The duo were almost to the door when Jackson blocked the way, glaring at them. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Jackson," Scott spat, his hold on Stiles tightening. "Get out of the way. Stiles needs to go outside."

"No way. Not until you tell us what's happening to Stilinski and why he needs to go outside so badly." Jackson crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"Jackson, m-maybe you should move." Isaac suggested, Boyd giving a strong nod in agreement behind him.

Jackson huffed and ignored the others. "Tell us, McCall. Why does Stilinski need to be outside? What aren't you telling us?"

"Jackson," Scott growled, but stopped when Stiles gave a sharp cry of pain.

" _ **Move**_ , Jackson," Derek ordered, flashing his eyes. " _ **Now!**_ "

Wordlessly, Jackson moved, allowing Scott to quickly drag Stiles outside on the front lawn. Once Scott got Stiles outside he was thrown back as Stiles' body began to twist and bend as he shifted into his new form. His clothes stretched and tore as his body grew and thrashed. His hands and feet changed into silver hooves as light grey fur covered his pale skin with darker grey specks. His mane and tail were solid black while his horn(slightly shorter than his dad's) was black dusted in silver.

Once his transformation was complete, Stiles could only lay there in utter exhaustion and gaze tiredly at his astounded and bewildered pack before drifting away. When he came to Stiles found that he had returned to human shape and that he had been dressed in some of Derek's clothes and placed in one of the guest rooms(more like a room one of the pack use to sleep over).

Standing, Stiles found that(much to his relief) there was no more sharp flashes of pain. He had finally shift and now there was no more pain, but now Stiles was going to have to learn how to control his magic and his shifting. He would worry about that later because Stiles could hear someone walking down the hall to his room.

"Good, you're awake," Derek said as he entered the room. "How do you feel? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Aw, is Sourwolf worried about me?" He teased, but the Alpha just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel better than I have in awhile actually."

"Come down and eat some breakfast because afterwards you are going to answer all of our questions." Derek explained as he moved to leave.

"Scott didn't tell you anything?" Stiles asked, a bit shocked.

"No," the wolf grumbled. "Said it wasn't his secrets to tell."

Well, looks like Scotty boy was learning.

* * *

 

It hadn't even been an hour yet and already Stiles was so done with the pack's bullshit. He was starting to wish that none of them had witnessed his shifting if this is what they were going to do.

"Can you walk on rainbow or does the Kelpie part of you not allow it?" Isaac asked in awe.

Stiles scoffed. "I'm not able to walk on a rainbow at all, half Kelpie or not. No Unicorn is."

"Are you attracted to virgins or is that a myth?" Allison questioned next.

"I'm not attracted to them. I can just sense whose had sex and whose haven't. No attraction at all." He droned on.

Jackson snickered. "If you can't walk on rainbow does that mean you shit them?"

"I don't know Godzilla Jr., do you shed?" He hissed back. "Are we done yet?"

No, one more question." Erica stated with a smirk.

"What?" Stiles sighed.

"Can we ride you?" She cackled at the end.

"No," he bellowed, insulted. "What do I look like? A show pony?"

Scott grinned. "Well, actually-"

"Shut it, Scott!" Stiles hollered.

This was pay back for all the dog jokes wasn't it? The worst part about it was that Derek was in the corner of the kitchen watching on in amusement as the pack mercilessly teased Stiles.


End file.
